Black Lust
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: England is now terrorize by someone more diabolic than Jack the Ripper. They are killing royal servants but what if the killing is just a cute girl.  Horrible, I know.


**~*Black Lust*~**

**Summary:**_ England is now terrorize by someone more diabolic than Jack the Ripper. They are killing royal servants but what if the killing is just a cute girl. (Horrible, I know.)_

**XxXxX**

"You won't get away with this! Think you're smart huh? All criminals in this time used to believe in things: honor, respect! Look at you! What do you believe in!" Yelled the prime minister. The woman that wore all black turned to him, "What do you believe in!" She knelt down and place her hand over his chest and placed his mask off, showing him her face. Which earned a gasped from him.

"I believe..."She said thinking for moment, "whatever that doesn't kill you...makes you stranger." She finished before pushing her hand into his chest.

**XxXxX **

"Another British prime minister has been murdered in the Queen's Garden yesterday," Ciel said as he leaned her chin on her hand, in thought. He began to circle his finger around the rim of tea cup with his other, "These aren't ordinary murders. They're bizarre...No, you could fairly call them aberrant. When discover of the bodies, it showed no external traumas, the most recent victim, Benjamin Disraeli, 1st Earl of Beaconsfield, his heart and lungs were completely destroyed, like they were burned and crushed," He looked up to see the curious eyes staring at him. "Some eyewitnesses had said that it is a beautiful young woman with hair was as long as silk with an unnatural color. They call the woman_: Diable de la lune ."_

_"Diable de la lune_, eh? French for: Devil of the Moon. I guess that name comes from the murders happening on a full moon." Lau said. he nodded his head.

"So I hurried to London to ascertain the situation. One of detectives here in London has got one particular suspect, " He said as he reached up and took pieces of parchment from Sebastian and looking down at them, "The suspect is a woman that is from Japan, her name is Sakura Haruno. She arrived here in England two months ago before the murders. Her appearance fits the descriptions perfectly; she's a young woman and has an unnatural color to her hair," He handed the parchment back to Sebastian, "Sebastian, I want you to find this girl and interrogate her, do whatever it takes to get information out of her." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian smiled before bowing, "Yes, my lord."

**XxXxX**

Sakura sighed as she stared up and dark, blank, moonless sky. Another boring night in England. How she wished to go back to Japan, England was just too...dry but she couldn't leave because the boat that brought her here and left about two months ago and wouldn't be here until a month from now, which meant she had to hurry and finished the business she was brought here for. She stood up and closed the ceiling-high window, locking it then close the white satin curtains behind it before turning and walking over to her bed.

"Time for bed." She said stretching. She yawned and reached for the lite candle but stopped when the flame blew itself out, causing the room to go...an suspicious black and more eerily quiet. She jumped when she the howl of wind sound all around her room, she turned and saw the window she had closed and wide opened. She stared in confusion as she watched the curtains whip wildly. She was sure she had locked that window. She began to listen, listen for any movement in her room.

She gulped, even though she couldn't see or hear anything, she could feel, oh, she could definitively feel a presence all around her. "H-hello?" She whispered. Suddenly, the candle that went out, burned again and the lightening in the room came back. She gasped when she saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. Scared, she unconsciously backed up and before she knew it, she fell on the bed, all the while not taking her eyes away from it.

"Hello, I apologize if I startled you." The figure said finally stepping out the corner. Sakura was surprised to see that it was man and that his voice was pleasant, she took in his appearance, he looked as if he was butler. Finally calming down a bit, she grew the courage to speak.

"How did you get in here? Why are you in my house?" She asked. She stared with awe as she saw a smile appear on his face as he ignored her.

"Sorry to intrude so late at night but..." He walking toward her, "I come to ask you a couple of questions involving _Diable de la lune_." He watched as her eyes grew from hearing the name.

"Are you implying that you suspect me being _Diable de la lune_?" She asked incredulously.

"I am not implying nothing, my dear. I just wanted to ask you questions," In front of her, he bent down until he was eye-level with her. Sakura nervously looked away but his hand came up and stopped her, turning back toward him, "My, you're much younger than I expected you look about my young master's age, maybe a bit older. You may be still innocent, untouched...its a shame..." Sakura blushed as he whispered the last part. She suddenly came to her senses shaking her head from his grasp.

"Who are you?" She said. He was taking aback

"I apologize, I have been rude. I am the butler of the Phantomhive household, Sebastian Michaelis. My young master, Ciel Phantomhive has sent me here and ordered me to do_ whatever_ was necessary to get information out of you." Sakura couldn't help but notice the empathize he put on one of the words. She silently gulped.

"W-well, I don't know anything."

"Are you sure?"

**XxXxX**

"Ah! Ah! AH! Please stop," Sakura screamed, "I-I don't know-ah- anything!" Sakura began to pushed roughly had his clothed chest, trying to push him away from her body and _out_ of her body. She would of never expected for him to go this_ far_ to draw information out of her. She gritted her teeth and threw her head to the side, trying to force down what was coming up from her throat. It felt like hours since he had forced himself into her and his movements never faltered or weakened, he had brought her to multiple orgasms but it seemed as if he had never. His hard thrust were nothing but...movements.

"I'll stop," Sebastian said, smoothly, "if you tell me what you know."

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed as she came to what seemed like her hundredth one that night, she felt tears trail down her face. God, she wished this would stop. Her wish had came true, when his hips stopped and he pulled himself out. Finally able to open her eyes, she saw that he was gone. He had left, did that mean that he finally believed her? She sighed with relief before looking down in between her legs and saw that her thighs were smeared with blood and her own essence.

Her lip quirked as she brought her hand down and rubbed some off before bringing it to her lips, licking it clean. Bringing her hand away from her mouth, she smirked.

"Butler of Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog," She licked her lips, "I guess...you'll be next."

* * *

><p><strong>Regarding Sakura, she has a bit of a personality disorder; which one side is cute, innocent and harmless and the other being a sadistic, cruel, vicious, calculating, psychopathic killer with an special ability to kill people on the inside. She is also somewhat of a erotophonophiliac.<strong>

**Can you find the movie quote? :D**


End file.
